User blog:TheFazDude/FanonTale
EDIT: '"Second Battle Theme" has been replaced with "Hard Mode Battle Theme". Please check to see if your character is allowed to have one, as more characters have been given access. Hey everyone! I decided to make an Undertale AU about the great people on this wiki. If you want to be in it, tell me in the comments who you want to be, as well as the main and battle themes you want. Also, spoilers for Undertale are below. Proceed with caution. Scenarios This is a place for scenarios in Undertale, but with the characters from FanonTale. Ex: The dialouge between Sans and Papyrus when you enter Snowdin, but with me and (whoever's being Papyrus) instead. FazbearFreak's Pre-Fight Dialouge: *so... you've been busy, huh? *hey, I gotta ask ya somethin'. *do you think even a contributor could change? *that everyone could make an account if they just try? *...uh huh. i see. *wait, hold that thought. *i got a more important question. *''do you wanna have a freaky time? *'cuz if you take another step... *things aren't gonna be as grand as you think. *welp, sorry freezy. *this is why i never make promises. (heart sound intensifies) *it's a grand ol' day outside. *creepers are hissing, animatronics are hunting... *on days like these, contributors like you... *''should be deleted in heck.'' 'King Freezy's Intro (submitted by Freezy) *"Contributor... My name is FREEZY. I am the king of the users." *"Contributor..." *"...It was nice knowing you." *"...Goodbye." Assorted Non-Zomboss Dialouge (submitted by The Non-Zomboss) *Howdy! (Name), are you there? It's me, your best friend, T H E N O N Z O M B O S S Battle Quotes: *You know, I don't care about deleting this wiki anymore *After I defeat you and gain control over the wiki history... I just want to reset everything. *All your contributions...everyone's plans. I'll bring them back to zero! *Then we can do everything all over again. *And you know what the best part of all of this is? YOU'LL DO IT. More FazbearFreak Dialouge *what, you think i'm just gonna stand there like some sorta dummy? *wiki activity showed a massive flux in the wiki's content. pages jumping left and right, stopping and starting... *until suddenly, everything gets deleted. *heh heh heh... you did that, right? *you have no idea how this hurts me. *knowing that one day, without any notification... it's all gonna be erased. *listen, i gave up on my pages a while ago. *and getting the end badge doesn't seem that great, anyway. *cause even if we do, we'll just be sent back here. *to be blunt, it kind of stops me from trying to do anything worthwhile. *...or am i just being lazy? i dunno. *all i know is with what's up ahead, i can't let it happen again. *with that said, you really wanna get me, huh? *i know you didn't really listen before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a sign of a great user inside of you. *the memory of a guy, or gal, who once wanted to make great pages. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a pal? *c'mon, my dood. do you remember your good chum? *please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just drop the weapon, and... well, it would be the end of it. *... you're sparing me? wow. i know how tough it is... to choose to spare me. to go back on everything you've done... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere. *...but then again...if you spare me... you're just gonna come back and kill me, aren't cha? *eh, what the heck. better safe than sorry. (unavoidable attack) *getttttttt rekt, soooooon! if you're truly grand, don't come back, k? King Freezy Dialouge (submitted by Freezy) "I knew a Contributor just like you." "Everything changed when Zomboss died." "I tried to save him, but..." "...The other Contributors..." "...They wounded him severely." "I needed Contributor ACCOUNTs..." (ACCOUNT instead of SOUL maybe?) "...I need your ACCOUNT." When Spared: "Contributor... After all I have done. All of the ACCOUNTs I've taken. All of the Contributors I've deleted. You... Spare me? I... I do not deserve this. Thank you." When Killed: (Genocide) "I... (text turns into Jokerman font and Dogsong plays) yeah i guess i deserved that." ___ 'Bolt's NEUTRAL ROUTE AND PACIFIST ROUTE' PRE BATTLE QUOTES "....You. Contributor. Yes, you! Behind the monitor! Why do you come to this fandom, a world of ideas... uninvited and only ruin things further? This place is abandoned by many. I myself, don't think it's a good idea to come back. But; I do. And I've had a friend of mine keep track of your progress via some.. cameras. Hidden cameras are wonderful bits of technology; especially since we have loads of them to span over 1500 pages!" "Hey, I'll get to the point. If you're going to show up here and simply get in our way of some important business, dear Contributor.. You won't like it when FREEZY 'gets a hand on 'your' creator soul. Like ours, you have the power to make comments here... and even entities. But you don't use it. WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE IT. BUT NOT PUT IT TO USE?!" "Bah, enough! I'll silence you... In a display of ICE!" (Battle starts, the player's soul is set to Green instantly) "I, Bolt, will freeze you and deliver your reaped soul to Freezy!" ---- 'Bolt's GENOCIDE ROUTE PRE BATTLE QUOTES "...Ow.. That's.. one.. cut there.. I feel like I'm melting.. but.. I'm.. the one to uphold.. the wiki's ideas..! I can't perish now..! I will fight you- no. You're NOT a Contributor anymore. You are a VANDAL. '''One who erases and ruins work of others.. Many, many came before me.. And I'm.. about to avenge them all." "Nothing more needs to be said, does it? Good! Let me show you how it feels to have a crossover's worth of attacks... And put your life in a king's hands! '''Because, accurately - your time of slaughter is over." (One transformation later) "Your power is admirable, but you yourself is not something I can admire! Prepare to be frozen to death for your violation of the rules!" (The REAL battle begins) ___ "ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN" "DARK" "DARKER" "YET DARKER" "THE PAGE KEEPS ON DARKENING" "THE STORIES CUTTING DEEPER" "THIS NEXT PAGE" "SEEMS" "VERY" "VERY" "INTERESTING" "..." "WHAT DO YE TWO THINK?" FazbearFreak's Hard Mode Genocide Pre-Fight Dialouge *...you again. *wasn't it enough when you killed everyone the first time? *every batch of contributors has a overachiever in them. *i guess that's you. *...but i'm not gonna take this anymore. *you've been through a lot to make it here. *you risked your life countless times, just to destroy ours. *you were a monster before... *but now, you're just plain sick. *this time, i'm going to make sure you'll never ''come back. *i'd like to introduce you to one of my friend's latest creations. (FF puts on armor resembling a Freddy suit) *i dunno what this suit can do... *but as far as i know, i'm not going down with one hit anymore. *before we start, there's something i gotta ask you... *... *'A r e y o u r e a d y f o r F r e d d y ?' Toa Inori Quotes (submitted by Toa Inori) *H-hiya! I'm Inori! I'm the Wiki's Royal Editor! (Reference to the Royal Scientist I guess???) *I tried to create the' Ultimate Fanon Characters', but something went wrong...and they became ''that... (after sparing 4ever.exe and reviving the True Wiki's power *reference to the True Lab*) *So...d-do you like Bionicle? (Reference to Alphys' date) *Oh my god?! People actually think Bionicle G2 is better than G1? Don't they get it destroys the Toa's character traits! Bionicle G2 Review: Bionicle G2 is a boring and uninspired reboot. -1/10 (Reference to the Bad Opinion Zone in Hotland) *Eating lunch with the fam! -It's a bowl of Taco Salad surrounded by shelves upon shelves of Bionicle G1 Figures...- (Reference to Alphys' Lunch Message that was described as: "It's a cat girl figure next to a bowl of Instant Noodles...") *Awesome pic of me right now! -It's a 3 inch Halo Red Spartain figure in a victorious pose...there are sunglasses painted into the toy's visor...- Noah's Dialouge So...you killed basically everyone...good job...partner.... Depsite what you did I'm tired of this wiki let us erase this one and move onto the next. (If the player selects DO NOT this happens.) Oh...so you won't listen...eh...W H O S A I D Y O U A R E T H E P U P P E T M A S T E R. (Cue a random jumpscare.) (If the player selects ERASE.) Good Job...partner...now...lets erase this for good. (The game ends if the player restarts the game.) Why are you back...oh......so you want to recreate this worthless wiki....heh...I wouldn't do it if I were you....but I guess you can...we will meet again...if you do genocide again.... that is... (Cue Nightmare Fredbear's laugh except with the pitch sped up.) Category:Blog posts